


Bloom

by Wordlesslywriting



Series: HQ! Rare Pairs Weekend [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mentions Hinata Shouyou, hq rare pair weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Yachi if she had to describe it, seeing Kozume Kenma was like a flower blooming inside her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: "Bloom"

It was a simple task: Call the boys for dinner.

 

How it turned into her a love sick puppy never failed to amuse her mother after she came back from Tokyo. Of course, Yachi was embarrassed to tell her the story but she felt like she needed some motherly advice.

 

“I'm flattered that you're asking but, honey I'm a single mother for a reason.”

 

That was true, and Yachi couldn't help but sigh.

 

It was just a weird sensation to recognize how her heart fluttered and thumped at the thought of his eyes scanning and passing through hers. He was a skittish boy that glued his face to his phone in most of the time during camp; though she did see him talk to Hinata comfortably. But it made sense, that boy was too friendly not to feel safe around. Even if it felt like you spent the whole day watching and feeling the sun blazing at you.

 

He wasn't scary like the rest of skyscraper boys towering over her. Sure they meant well and unintentionally scared her but Nekoma’s setter made her curious and she wanted to know more about him.

 

Which is why she far from under prepared for next stages in her life with Nekoma ‘s setter.

 

It was another regular morning, but for some reason she opened the door to none other than, Kozume Kenma. She wasn't dreaming because she stubbed her toe when she woke up. The pain was fading but, that was more than enough to indicate that this was not a dream. But that couldn't help her but ask why was he at her door; not she didn't mind but she was actually a little more mortified at him seeing her with morning hair and in her pajamas. She was halfway done with her morning routine when she heard the door. Thankfully her mother was off to work but still she was confused at her visitor.

 

“Umm…” Her fidgeting was starting up and her voice was a little higher than usual.

 

His head was looking at the ground, “Shoyo said to pick you up first and to meet up at the park closest to your home.”

 

“Oh okay.” But then why was she invited? She didn't remember making plans with Hinata. “You can come inside I promise I wouldn't take too long.”

 

Her head was spinning, and she was too damn happy the house was always clean and organized. Hearing the door close she excused herself getting ready with a heart beating too hard and fast. Being outside was a little better, there were more noises to catch and be distracted from. The pit of her stomach was occupied by butterflies, her body was tense. Kenma looked somewhat normal walking beside her. They barely talked but knowing they were alone was registering into her mind. Until Hinata came she would have to fend for herself from embarrassment crawling into her possible actions. After all, Yachi was prone to disasters.

 

Passing into the park and minus their feet walking her ears picked up every noise. Almost like she was hyper aware of everything.

 

It was a rush, feeling his body’s warmth so close; his sweater brushing over her light long sleeve shirt. His head was low and his hands tucked inside his pockets, but she could make out his cheeks were colored. It was confusing to listen to her body and mind. Should she try doing something? Like getting closer and brush her hand to his face as an excuse to tuck his hair behind his ear so she see his eyes better?

 

They were the most mesmerizing eyes she ever saw.

 

Or would that close himself more? There was too many things popping inside her head and he wasn't a guy with many words--not that she minded. She liked the silences between them because it didn't feel like they were forced to talk. It just happened; their voices would form small unimportant conversations. 

 

They always started small but they would grow and grow then swell down. The pauses would stretch but their hearts both feel overworked gladly taking breaks in the silences. It was funny how they were both stuck side by side with the rest of the world walking past them. Kenma took out his phone out of habit, Yachi shuffled a little bit and scanned the area, looking for a stop to sit down. As they settled down she could see him play an app. Her hands were at her side watching him zap through the levels; occasionally she would ah and hum when a boss appeared. He would side glance and see her face slowly get closer unconsciously. Usually he would pull back immediately but his body froze and felt her warmth.

 

It was electric, scary but oddly comforting. It was too much for him that his brain switched back to the game instead. In the back of his mind though, he was aware of her being so close and the foreign tightness in his lungs forming. He didn't mind if Shoyo would was late, as confused as he was he really didn't mind waiting a little longer.

 

For Yachi if she had to describe it, seeing Kozume Kenma was like a flower blooming inside her chest. It was something that happened to everyone at any season. It just so happen that it was her turn and for the most part she couldn't complain, because honestly it was a rush of feeling that made her life so much exciting.


End file.
